What's Happening
by drakesdarktwinsister
Summary: Drake has fallen for his best friend and all he knows is he's in love. Does Star feel the same?I suck at storywriting but i really hope you peoples review.
1. Why Me?

**(A/N: This popped into my head the other night when me and my best friend were watching D&J Go Hollywood.)**

**I do not own Drake. Wish I did. Don't own Megan or Josh either. I do own Star, however. Or the show Drake and Josh. Don't own that neithers. Flames will be used to burn my horribly amateur anime pics.**

* * *

Ch 1:Why Me?

Drake Parker shook his head as though scaring away a fly.

"No, _no, _NO!" he muttered, his eyes squeezed shut. He was writing a new song, "Silent Angel", and he couldn't even get her out of his head. Drake sighed and got back to work. "Finally. I got something." he thought.

Drake began singing as Josh came in, not noticing his stepbrother. "A silent friend, a silent angel. If only I had known."

"Drake?" Josh said. "Are you okay, bro?"

Drake's head snapped up from writing. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"I heard you yelling."

"Just writer's block."

"OK." As Josh left the room, Drake's phone rang.

Flipping open the cell, he answered with an indifferent, "Hello?" It was her.

"Hi, Drake? This is Star. Just wanted to see if you were ok. You were being kinda dodgy during school."

"Oh, hi Star." Drake saw the wire-framed 14-year-old girl as clearly as if she sat in front of him. Her hazel eyes sparkled behind her tortoiseshell glasses, her long, braided rust-brown hair in her face. "Yeah. I'm- I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

"Drake, there's something I wanted to tell you." Star said. He could hear the blush and nervousness in her voice.

"Yeah? There's something I've been wanting to tell you." Drake kicked himself mentally. What if she didn't like him? "I- uh, well-" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. "I love you Star. And not just as a friend. I really love you." Drake would have yelled at himself had he not been on the phone.

"Drake? Are you still there?" Star's voice shook. "I-uh- I love you too."


	2. What Just Happened?

**(A/N: thanks for the review! here's chappie 2! BTW, there's a flashback in this chapter.)**

**key: italics is a stressed word in speech or thought.**

**Sadly, I still don't own Drake and Josh or the characters. Except Adam, Kayla, Peter, and of course Star. And a few others who will show up laters.**

* * *

Ch. 2: Are you sure?

Star. Her name and her favorite thing to look at. Besides Drake.And at the moment, that's exactly who she was talking to.

"Drake? Are you still there?" Her voice shook as she struggled to say her next sentence. "I-uh-I love you, too."

She could hear the smile in Drake's voice as he spoke. "Really?"

"Yeah, really." Star smiled to herself. Drake had been her best friend for five years now. She still couldn't beleive how lucky she had been to even become _friends_ with him. Star searched her mind for the first day they met. 5 years ago now.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

A quiet girl of about nine years old stood in a corner, her 11 rust-brown braids swinging, seeing as she had just run from a bunch of jerks.

A boy of around the same age met her hazel eyes, magnified by her glasses.

She winced and looked away. She hated making friends. Everyone thought she was weird. Just because she always had a guitar with her and had her nose in a book half the time.

"Hi." The boy said softly, as though she were a wild animal that would dart away at the first sign of danger. "My name is-"

He was cut off by the sudden raising of her head. "I know who you are." she said darkly. "Drake Parker. The popular one. The one all the girls want. Wondering why I'm not one of your little flock?"she said sarcastically.

"No. Not exactly. I was wondering why you're over here. Alone."

"Because I can be." The small girl retorted.

Drake smiled. "Nice guitar. You play?" "Yeah. Why? Gonna use it against me?"

"No." Drake snapped. He was getting sick of this. Why couldn't she just be nice? "What's your name?"

"Star Tigerlily Minamino. Why?" A boy with the same facial features of Star came over. Adam. Her twin brother.

His brown hair hung in his face, but it looked as though he had styled it to be like that. Adam looked at her and smiled. "Got yourself a boyfriend, eh, Star?"


	3. Oh, Great

**Ch. 3: Oh, Great.  
**

**(A/N: This chapter intro's 2 new charries. They're the evil villian dude type peoples. And a few others. Star's friends.)**

* * *

"Hey, Wolfgirl! How's life in the forest?"

Holding back a growl, Star whipped around, thinking, "Not today, Matt. Not now."

Two boys approached her, one with light blond hair and blue eyes wearing a Spurs jersey with Ginobli's name on the back, the image of the perfect little boy.

The other had dirty blond hair, green eyes, and wore a Hard Rock Cafe shirt and cap, the image of a studious child. They were not what they seemed, as Star had quickly found out last year.

"Shove off, Matthew." she murmured. "Oh, I see you've brought your crony with you. Can't fight without a fellow jerk at your side?" Star snarled, salting the wound she had made to Matt's pride by using his full first name and then calling him cowardly.

Adam came up behind her, his hands in fists, and a growl deep in his throat.

"Adam, save it. They're not worth it." She told her brother, quickly spinning him around and walking off, grasping her brother's arm tightly above the elbow and pulling him along behind her. A few silent minutes followed this quick confrontation as Star ran to her favorite in-school haunt, the library.

Picking up a Japanese translation book, she started reading the words aloud to herself, monotonously chanting them in a mantra of sorts. That was the kind of thing that got her called names like "geek" and "bookworm". Her brother slipped his headphones on, so as not to hear his sister's incantation broken by the occasional sob.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Oh, very funny, guys!" Star smiled as her brother, Drake, Peter and Zach laughed their immature heads off.

Adam had just made a **very** stupid joke, something about vampires and baseball. Of course, Star wasn't paying attention.

"Oh, oh, guys." That was Zach, the bad joketeller usually. He and Peter lived about two or three streets away from Adam and Star, and she could at least put up with them.

"Oh, ZACH!" Star yelled, knowing that he was about to launch into one of his worse jokes. "Boys." she muttered under her breath.

Peter managed to tear his ears away from the joke and turned to Star."So how was your day?" he asked, his green eyes expressing genuine concern.

He was the only one that really understood what she meant, even when Star herself had no clue. "Hn. About the same."

"Filled with jerks and idiosyncrasy?"

"Yup."


	4. The Kiss

**Ch. 4.**

**Why'd You Wait?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The computer is the school's(house just flooded. i'm forced to write at school.). I own only Star. Unfortunately.**

**And now for (drumroll please) chapter 4!**

* * *

_"You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you."_

Drake sang along to James Blunt.

Star stared at him, her face contorted into her patented "What are you, crazy?" look. Her left eyebrow was higher than her right, her head pulled back in shock. Her hazel eyes betrayed her, though, for they sparkled with laughter.

Drake laughed. "Oh, come on!" he smiled to Star.

"You frighten me." the wiry 14-year-old said, her eyes wide behind her tortiseshell glasses.

Drake punched her lightly, then scooted closer and kissed her. Star stiffened, then relaxed and kissed back. Their tongues fought each other for dominance as Star pulled away.

Drake shot her a last, loving look, his head cocked to one side, his eyes sparkling with passion.

Star smiled and managed a glare at the same time.

Drake suddenly whipped his head around. A quiet "Oh, crap." escaped his lips.

"What is it, Drake?"

"Your brother."

Star blushed. "Hope he didn't see that, then." she whispered, her hazel eyes meeting Drake's forest green orbs.

Drake trailed the back of his hand lightly over his eyes. The 14-year-old boy was... crying.

"D-Dr-Drake?" Star stuttered. "What's wrong, dude?"

Drake had to smile. They had just kissed, and here she was, calling him "dude" like nothing had happened.

Just like she always did. "Nothing,Star."

Star smiled. "Good, cuz for a second there..." her voice trailed.

Drake tried to finish the sentence. "Ya bored me."

"No. You WORRIED me."


End file.
